Phantom Rider
by God of the Challenge
Summary: After Danny's friends and family are killed in "The Ultimate Enemy", Danny is offered a deal by not the devil, but by an angel named Castiel. Danny sells his soul to Castiel, and gains the ability to not just defeat Dan, but to send his soul straight to Hell. Danny Phantom is dead. In his place, is the Phantom Rider.


**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

 **This is it! Story number 50! (Blows noisemaker)**

 **You're all probably wondering "Yeah 50 stories, big whoop! What's the big deal?"**

 **The big deal my friends, is this:**

 **I won't be posting any new stories, until all of my current ones are at 5 chapters. I would've done up to fifty, but I assume you want new stories sometime this year.**

 **Anyway, this story is about how the Nasty Burger explosion does in fact happen, but with a different ending.**

 **Let's watch!**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Rider talking"**

' **Rider thinking'**

* * *

Danny looked on in horror as his evil duplicate laughed in triumph. His family and friend's bodies were nothing but burnt corpses.

Then he noticed that time stopped.

'Something's not right here.' Danny thought to himself. 'This isn't Clockwork's doing.'

"Greetings Phantom."

Danny turned around around and saw a guy in a trench coat.

"Who are you?" Danny asked. "Did you do this?"

"I was given the ability to do so for this." The man said. "Do you wish to change the future?"

"Are you telling me you can bring my friends and family back?" Danny asked hopefully.

"I cannot." The man said. "But what I can do, is give you this."

The man then pulled a bright green orb.

"This will allow you to become the next Rider." The man explained. "For centuries there has always been a Rider. Be it a Ghost Rider, or an Angel Rider. But you my boy, will be the Phantom Rider."

"Really?" Danny deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want the power or not?" the man snapped.

Danny thought about it. He had learned about the legend of the Ghost Rider from his parents, and he read about the Angel Rider.

"What powers would I have as the Phantom Rider?" Danny asked.

"Well let's see." The man said as he put away the orb, and pulled out a small booklet and reading glasses.

"You would have the standard Rider powers. This includes the, breathing fire, superhuman strength, Hellfire weaponry, Hell vehicle summoning, increasing size, superhuman speed and agility, sin perception, raising the dead, invulnerability, healing factor, manipulating weather patterns, summoning locusts, agelessness and immortality, duplication, and finally, the Penance Stare."

Danny's jaw dropped. He'd practically be a GOD!

"Of course, your powers as Danny Phantom will be included as well." The man continued. "Ghost sense, superhuman strength, superhuman resistance, overshadowing, flight, healing factor, paranormal immunity, invisibility, ecto-energy manipulation, duplication, cryokinesis, vacuum resistance, breathing underwater, and finally, the ghostly wail."

"Anything else I should know first?" Danny asked.

"You will no longer be able to become Danny Phantom. However, in exchange for these powers, you would collect the souls of the guilty." The man continued. "However, this would be in the name of God."

"Wait what?" Danny asked. "God? Big man upstairs? Father of Jesus?"

The man nodded.

"Oh Lord." Danny muttered.

"Precisely." The man replied.

"What about weaknesses?" Danny asked.

"Well the weaknesses you would have as Phantom would be negated due to the Rider's powers." The explained. "However, you would have the Rider's weaknesses."

"Which are?" Danny asked.

"Well the Rider itself has no weaknesses." The man said. "However, the Penance stare can't effect victims if they are blind, on drugs, or have no soul. Using the penance stare on anyone who is blind, on drugs, or have no soul will render him unconscious or in a death-like state. The same thing happens if you use the penance stare on someone or something with more than two eyes. The penance stare also seems to have little effect on those who are mentally unstable. Although, as the Rider negates your previous weaknesses, the Phantom part of you negates the lack of effect it has on the mentally stable."

Danny thought this through. While he would miss being Danny Phantom, he would still have his old powers, plus a ton of new powers. But, he would have to kill people.

'Then again.' Danny thought. 'These people have innocent blood on their hands. Rapists, murderers, pedophiles, I could get rid of them.'

His dad always thought that these people deserved either life in prison, or the death sentence.

"I accept." Danny said with determination.

The man nodded, and the orb flew into Danny's chest. Danny cringed as the spirit of vengeance, and the spirit of justice combined within him. He then noticed that time was starting to move again.

"Wait!" Danny said. "I never got your name!"

The man smiled and said. "I am Castiel."

* * *

Danny blinked his eyes as he saw Dark Dan laughing.

"Don't you see Danny?" Dan mocked. "Nothing will stop you from becoming me!"

"I can think of one thing." Danny snarled. "LET'S RIDE!"

Danny was then covered in green fire. His flesh burned away until he was nothing but bones. He wore a leather vest and pants. He also wore black boots. In his hand appeared a chain covered in fire.

" **You… GUILTY!"** Phantom Rider snarled. He used his chains to tie up Dark Dan. **"Look into my eyes."**

Dark Dan tried to break free of the chains. He even tried to use the Ghostly Wail, but Phantom Rider tightened the chains, preventing him from doing so.

" **Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent."** Phantom Rider said.

"Let me go!" Dark Dan demanded, only for Phantom Rider's knee to find its way into his stomach.

" **Feel their pain."** Phantom Rider intoned, as he used his Penance Stare on his former future self.

Dark Dan was forced to relive all of his 2,000 evil deeds he had done over the course of ten years in his timeline, from killing his and Vlad's human halves, up to now, where he killed this version of Danny's friends and family.

When it was all over, Dan was but a husk. The only sign that the Penance Stare was even used on him, was the burnt pieces of charcoal that was now his eyes.

Phantom Rider released Dark Dan from the chains, and his future-self fell to the ground in a heap. Then, the body turned into mist, and floated away in the wind.

Phantom Rider then looked at the bodies of his family and friends. He used his telekinesis to carry the bodies into the graveyard. He then used his powers to create proper graves for them, including headstones. He wrote down the following on each one:

 **Sam Manson**

Vegan

Daughter

Friend

 **Tucker Foley**

Carnivore

Son

Friend

 **Jazz Fenton**

Psychologist in training

Sister

Daughter

 **Jack Fenton**

Ghost Hunter

Husband

Father

 **Madeline Fenton**

Ghost Hunter

Wife

Mother

 **Mr. Lancer**

Greatest English Teacher of Casper High to Ever Live

* * *

Phantom Rider then walked out of the graveyard. He summoned a motorcycle, and climbed on. He then drove out of Amity Park. He had work to do after all.

The people of Amity Park would later learn that Danny Phantom is dead. In his place, is the Phantom Rider: the Vengeful Spirit of Justice.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for now folks! Now, I want you all to vote on which story you want to see hit 5 chapters first! "Harry Potter: Dimensional Traveler" will not be on the poll due to th e fact that it is already at 5 chapters.**

 **See you all soon!**


End file.
